bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringen
Ringen (lit. German for Grappling) is a martial art and the 's answer to the of the . It is focused on how to make the best use of Quincy abilities, such as Blut, in combat, with little to no wasted energy with each strike. Therefore, users of this style typically use brutal and precise blows to their opponents, either to defeat their enemy in as few blows as possible or to put some distance between them and their opponent, so that the Quincy in question is able to better use their archery, the preferred method of combat. Overview As a race, Quincy focus on using the environmental energy around them and making it their own. However, Ringen was developed in order to make combat at close-quarters a viable option. The main reason a Quincy would fight at close range is most likely as due to them being unable to tap in to the surrounding Reishi, for whatever reason. So where as nearly all other Quincy combat systems revolve around the use of Reishi, Ringen abandons this idea and focuses completely on the mastery of one's own body and reiryoku. This is not to say that Ringen does not make use of the environment as a whole. This martial art accepts the weakness of the Quincy at close range and allows the use of whatever means are nessecery to defeat the opponent. Use of walls, nearby objects and any and all other environmental features is very common in Ringen, especially when executed by masters. In simple terms Ringen is a return to the pure instinct that drives the Quincy as Humans, by taking whatever steps are nessecery to win. As pointed out by several Quincy, it is virtually impossible for a Shinigami to effectivel yuse this fighting style, as they do not have material bodies, though normal Humans, Fullbringers and any other Pysis could theoretically learn and use this martial art. In order to use this style to it's fullest extent, emotion and sheer will must be used and imbued in every movement. As stated by the style's progenitor, (haven't thought of a name yet), the key principle behind Ringen is intent, and it is this in part which makes it so powerful. It is not possible to use this style effectively in a sparring match, as usually the key element of danger is removed. Although it was intended to be used when Reishi was not availible, if Quincy feel the need to use it outside of these circumstances, then the ability Blut Arterie can be used to increase the style's potential for damage several times over. Although this offensive form of Blut is allowed to be used, Ringen was not intended to employ , as it teaches evasion as the main form of defence, as it is better to receive no blows at all, even if you possess a strong defence. [[Blut|Blut Vene}} is used as a last line of defence, when taking an opponent's attack is inevitable. Overall, this technique was originally intended to be used alongside the traditional Quincy areas of combat such as archery and .